The Belkan Erusean War
by Galm 1
Summary: i am yellow 87 of the yellow squadron and this is a story of me and my friend kelly of the 76th tactical fighter squadron of the Belkan Air Force this a story of how 2 good friends were forced to fight each other
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1- Contact**

**It was September 21st 2006 I was taking the Casimir nuggets out for a training flight like the Flight CO had told me to do the day before , we were just about done when the AWACS told me Unidentified Aircraft were approaching from the northeast heading straight for us. **

**I said to myself unidentified aircraft what's going on so I gave my orders and told the nuggets to stay back while myself and the senior members of Casimir engaged the enemy, the enemy was a squadron of unmarked Mig 31s we attacked them and shot them all down then we returned to base and 13 asked to see me in his office so I went to 13's office and he asked me what happened up there and I said to him sir I honestly don't know I was having that training flight Cap told me to have in his absence and then the AWACS told me we had unidentified aircraft heading straight for us so I told the nuggets to stay back and then me and the senior flight members engaged the enemy sir.**

**Well then said 13 glad you made it out of that alive go relax and have some fun with your flight mates but keep this between me you and the other squadrons ok ? Sure 13 so I walked out of his office and went to our flight crew quarters where Kyle , Clay and everyone else were waiting and they asked me what happened and I told them that thirteen asked me that same question, so I'm not even sure all I know is we got attacked by unknown fighter aircraft and we don't know why they attacked us in our own airspace but we are surely going to find out , so I went to our barracks It seems everyone in the wing out about our little encounter they all asked me if I was ok and I said yea and then I went to my bed and fell asleep. **

**The next day the base alarms went off I jumped out of bed and I asked the rest of the flight what was going on and according to Kyle the enemy was just spying on us by using unmanned aerial vehicles which were returning to the ship they were launched from and then I said to Kyle aww are you serious and he said yea ,I asked myself why is it our day for air patrols so we got the flight suits on went into our planes and took off we shot down all the UAV's when the AWACS told me we have unidentified fighters approaching , I said to myself again and asked 13 to scramble the rest of the flight and then me and Kyle went head on to meet the enemy then we saw them the same ones from yesterday and a group of Su - 35's with them, and then the rest of the Flight caught up with us then Clay asked me isn't that the same group from yesterday I told him yea and then I said to everyone let's get them , and we started to attack them , we destroyed all of them and then 13 said on the radio you guys better get back here quick and rearm and refuel the Belkans have declared war on Erusea, I said to myself the Belkans are behind this and thought of my friend Kelly in Belka who happened to be in the 76th fighter squadron of the Belkan Air force I couldn't stand the fact that I would have to shoot her down and maybe accidentally kill her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Belkan 76th tactical fighter squadron aka Falke Squadron Hq

Our CO was debriefing us on what we were going to do for our 1st mission of the war, according to him we were going attack an airbase in the in the Cold north of Erusea , if we don't attack this air base half our chances of winning the war are gone , right then and there I knew he was talking about the Erusean Air Force's Aquila wing in which my friend Sean was a pilot for the Yellow squadron, then the CO told us we would be assisted by the Adler and Berglöwe squadrons.

After the debriefing the CO told us to go have some fun and be back here at 0500 for the start of the operation , we started to leave I went towards the bunk when my friend Amy asked , are u going home or are you going to have some fun I told her I was going home, she asked why, i said nothing i just have to talk to my parents about something ,Kelly I've known u for a while now you're never this worried about anything, is there something you want to tell me, no i said and started to walk towards the door and then she said Kelly i know there's something wrong but you don't want to tell me is that why you're going home, yes that's why i told her and then she said, ok then i'll see you later then right, yea i told her as i walked out the door towards the car and she headed towards the bus with the rest of the squadron about to go have their fun.

I started my car up and drove past the bus waved to them and drove of the base , all that time staring at the picture of the last time i saw Sean when both our squadrons were having traning missons together , i got home in one hour because i didn't live that far away from the base, i said hi to my parents they asked them how they were they said they they were fine, so you're going to war they asked, yes mom and dad it's my job we know dear they said , then i asked them do you remember Sean ? Yes we do you two were were the best of friends when we decided to come back to Belka we felt bad that we had to take you with us because we know how you felt when we said we wanted to move back to Belka and we're sorry dear, i know guys that's not why i asked , so why did you ask then dear , then i began to tell them about the mission and then i said i don't know what to do , then my parents said if u still consider him your friend shoot him down but be careful not to kill him we regard him as a son because you guys were so close so please try not to kill him , sure mom i wasn't planning on killing him because i know he has no intentions of killing me well i see you guys around and then i left with a happy smile on my face.


End file.
